Shazam!
by autismmom31910
Summary: When Helen Krump's niece from Raleigh visits Mayberry, Helen gets Andy to convince Gomer to escort her niece to a big town dance. (Andy/Helen) (Gomer Pyle/OC)
1. Chapter 1

Andy Taylor smiled, as he leaned in to gently kiss his girlfriend Helen Krump, good night. Their lips met, as he tasted the waxy lipstick she wore. In the back of his mind, he hoped that Helen's neighbors weren't peering from behind their curtains to take a peek at them. If they did, so what? A little staring was well worth getting to kiss his sweetheart. Besides, it was better to kiss her on the front porch, rather than her neighbors to see him go inside. Why, in their small town, that would get the whole neighborhood's tongues a waggin'.

Helen pulled away and smiled at Andy, "I had a nice time. It was a very good movie. I'm glad you suggested it."

"Yes it 'twas! Yes it "twas indeed. Why, it had everything from romance to fist fights," the sheriff said with a grin.

"Um... the popcorn was extra good," Helen added. Andy knew she was beating around the bush about something, but what it was he didn't know yet. He was a patient man. He could bear the little charade as long as Helen would carry it on for.

"Yes, it was nice and salty, just the way I like it." Another grin shot from his face. Helen looked uncomfortable, as if she wished Andy would just ask her what she was up to.

"The... um... the usher was extra nice tonight," Helen added, starting to run out of small talk. Andy begin to laugh and decided to end the torture and just ask her what was really on her mind.

"Come on, Helen. Do you got something you want to tell me?" He said, looking her in the eye with a gentle smile.

"Oh Andy! I hate to ask... and I know how you don't like me matchmaking... but I can't help this... I just can't!"

"Slow down now. What's the problem? What can't you help?"

"Well, you know the big town dance that we're going to next Saturday night?"

"You want to fix me up with somebody else?" Andy feigned shock, then smiled.

"Oh, be serious Andy! My niece Betty Jo is coming into town... and well, I though it might be nice if we invite her to the dance."

"Well, I'm fine with that. My car seats five."

"No Andy, I thought it would be nice if you could find someone to go to the dance with her... please Andy? She doesn't know anyone here in Mayberry but me. I thought it might be nice if she makes a new friend."

Andy sighed and rolled his eyes, "Oh come on now Helen! Do you really expect me to go around begging the men of this town to date your niece? It would make me look plum silly... just plum silly," he said, emphasizing the word "silly".

Helen huffed and crossed her arms. "Well, you wouldn't have to beg. My niece isn't hideous, you know!"

"Helen, that's not what I meant. You know that... it's just, fellas don't feel comfortable going around and setting up matches. That's more of a woman's thing."

"Well Andy, I don't even know who I would ask. You're taken and Barney's taken. Besides, as a woman, I think I would feel awkward about asking another man to escort my niece to the dance. Please Andy, can't you think of somebody?"

Andy sighed again. He didn't want to disappoint his girlfriend, nor did he wish to make her feel uncomfortable by insisting she be the one to ask someone to take out her niece. He furrowed his brow and rubbed his chin as he pondered.

"How old is this niece of yours?"

"She's twenty-one."

"Twenty-one? Helen, almost every man I know is either married, taken, or too old for her... wait! I think I've got it!" Andy said as he raised his eyebrows and snapped his fingers.

"Well... who? Who do you have in mind?" Helen asked with anticipation as she stared at Andy.

"How about one of the Darling boys? I think one of them is close to twenty-one." Helen was disappointed. Her smile immediately turned into a sour look.

"No, definitely not. Those Darlings give me the creeps, with their blank stares and silence. I doubt you could even get one of them to talk to Betty Jo anyway."

"Hey! I've got it!" Andy said again, with more excitement this time.

"Not Brisco either," Helen said in a stern tone.

"No, of course not Brisco Darling. How about Gomer?" Helen thought about it for a moment. Why hadn't she thought of Gomer sooner. Sweet, simple Gomer might be just the right person to take her niece to the dance.

"Oh Andy! Gomer? Gomer Pyle?" Andy vigorously shook his head yes. "Yes, Gomer Pyle."

"Andy, that's a marvelous idea! Gomer's funny, sweet, and best of all, naive. He'd be just perfect for my innocent niece!" Helen threw her arms around Andy, pulling on his neck so she could kiss his cheek.

"Now, wait a minute! Wait just a cotton pickin' minute! There is no guarantee that Gomer will agree to this. He's shy... painfully shy. Why, around girls, he's like a frightened fawn." Helen hadn't considered this. Gomer was outgoing and friendly to most folks. However, one pretty girl could cause him to clam up and turn red as a beet.

"Oh Andy, he can't know he's being set up. We have to be clever, we have to be sneaky," Helen said as she paced her front porch, waving her hands back and forth. Suddenly she stopped. "I know, the day she comes into town, tell him that I would like him to come to my place for supper. Tell him that you are invited too. If he asks why, tell him it's a thank you for talking Wally into changing my tire for free last month. Does that sound believable?"

"Sure, I guess it does. Gomer does like you, and he won't turn down a free meal."

"Yes, then it will seem as if they met on their own. If it seems like they're getting along, perhaps the next day you could... I don't know... suggest to Gomer that he might want to invite Betty Jo to the dance."

"I suppose I could do that, but what if he still doesn't feel comfortable asking Betty Jo to the dance? Like I said, he shy... he's painfully shy..." Helen held up her hand to cut her boyfriend off.

"Let's take this one step at a time. Let me take care of Betty Jo and dinner, you work on getting Gomer to my house at seven o' clock tomorrow night."

"Yes ma'am," Andy said, with a grin as he gave Helen one more quick kiss goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Andy made his way to the little Courthouse/Jail where he did most of his business. Upon entering, he noticed that his Deputy and very best friend, Barney Fife was already there. Barney sat behind the desk, leaning his chair back and propping his legs up as he intently polished his prized pistol. Andy grinned, getting a kick out of watching good ole' Barn pamper his most prized possession. Andy never could understand Barney's fascination with the weapon. Most of the time, he never had a bullet in it. At most, he never had more than one bullet in it at a time. Most of the time it got wasted as Barney would carelessly set it off towards the ceiling or the floor. He was darn lucky he never shot his foot off.

"Mornin' Barn."

"Oh, mornin' Andy," Barney replied as he took his feet from the desktop to join Andy at the front door, "so... what did you and Helen do after Thelma Lou and I dropped you off last night." Barney stared at his friend with a mischievous grin, raising his eyebrows, as he anxiously awaited an answer.

"Oh nothing, really. We just talked a bit on her porch, kissed her good night, you know... the typical. How about you and Thelma Lou?"

Barney smirked with pride and snuffed his nose as he jammed his thumbs in his belt loops, "went to Inspiration Point."

"Oh Barn! At your age? All those teenagers must have thought you were plum crazy."

"Andy, I was driving the patrol car. Once those kids thought the cops had shown up, cars were scattering outta there left and right," this caused both Barney and Andy to laugh.

"Well, I guess I'll head in the back and fix Otis his breakfast, then you can set him free."

"Hey Andy," Barney said, as he flipped through a magazine, "wanna come to my place for lunch? Thelma Lou sent some extra fried chicken home with me from last night."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me," Andy said, as he returned from the back with a putrid looking concoction that he was going to make Otis drink, "I'm having lunch with Helen and her niece, Betty Jo, today. If you don't mind, I was going to take an extra long lunch so I could go to the bus stop with Helen. Then I have to go to Wally's and talk to Gomer."

"Sure," Barney replied. Barney never cared when Andy had to knock off early for various reasons. He loved anytime when he could be in charge. "What are you going to talk to Gomer about?"

"Well, you see, Helen wants to ask him to dinner... as a thank you for talking Wally into changing her tire at no charge."

"Why doesn't she just ask him herself?" Barney pondered this. Helen was a gracious hostess. She'd had many people over for dinner before-including Gomer.

"Well Barney, get this," Andy said, leaning in as if he were carrying around some big secret. "Helen wants to set her niece up with Gomer, so he'll maybe ask her to the big town dance on Saturday."

"GOMER?" Was Barney's shocked reply. "Of all the people, why Gomer? He's not exactly a Romeo. In fact, if anything, he's gonna either clam up or try too hard. It's gonna be a disaster. It's gonna be a disaster"

"Now Barney, she doesn't want to marry her niece off. She just doesn't want her to have to go to the dance without an escort. She's never been to Mayberry before."

"You know," Barney said, as ideas began to turn in his head, "I could help you out. You know, I could give Gomer some pointers... help him be a real catch." Andy rolled his eyes. His friend was a great fellow, but being every woman's dream, he knew Barney was far from it.

"No Barney."

"But Andy..."

"No Barney! If Gomer wants help, I'm sure he'll ask for it. Now let's not meddle, ok?"

"Well, it's a little late for that," Barney mumbled.

...

Just a little before Eleven o'clock, Andy and Helen arrive at the town bus station. Others were waiting there, either to get on the next bus, or to meet loved ones coming in.

"Oh Andy, I'm so excited! I've told Betty Jo all about Mayberry, and I can't wait to show her around. She's such a sweet girl. I know everyone is going to just love her." Helen exclaimed. Andy thought about this for a moment. Would everyone love her as Helen claimed? What if one of those someones was Gomer? What would happen then? Raleigh and Mayberry were a fair piece away from each other. Were the two of them setting these two young people up for disappointment? Andy knew he was getting ahead of himself. As of yet, he hadn't even invited Gomer over to Helen's yet. There was no guarantee that Gomer would even feel comfortable around this girl... and what if Betty Jo didn't care for Gomer? Their plotting and scheming would all be for naught.

"Helen, about Gomer and Betty Jo..." Andy began. He didn't get to finish, for at that moment, the Greyhound from Raleigh was rounding the corner, getting ready to park in it's designated terminal.

"She's here, Andy, she's here!" Helen shouted, as she made her way to where the bus had just pulled in. Andy shuffled along behind. Perhaps he was making too big of a deal of things. It was good to think things through, but sometimes he had a bad habit of over thinking. Maybe everything would turn out just fine.

As the door of the bus opened, several people began to pour out in single file fashion. Most of them gathered around the bus driver, patiently waiting to retrieve their luggage from the storage unit underneath the bus. Finally, a woman with sparkling blue eyes and shoulder length brunette hair emerges. Upon spotting her beloved aunt, her face breaks into a brilliant smile.

"Aunt Helen!" The girl replies, as she runs into Helen's open arms. "It's so good to see you. Thanksgiving seems like it's been ages ago."

"It's good to see you too, darling. How's your mom and dad?"

"Oh, they're fine," she replies, "dad said to give his favorite big sister a big bear squeeze." Betty Jo hugs her once again.

"Oh my manners!" Helen exclaimed. "Betty Jo, this is my beau, Andy Taylor. Andy, this is my neice, Betty Jo Krump." The two exchanged pleasantries and shook hands.

"Good to meet you Betty Jo."

"Good to meet you too, Sheriff Taylor. Aunt Helen has told me all about you and your son Opie. It kind of feels like deja vu finally meeting you."

"Deja who?" Andy inquired.

"Never mind," Betty Jo replied with a chuckle.

Just as Andy began to retrieve Betty Jo's luggage, he heard a familiar voice shouting from around the corner.

"Hey Andy! Hey Andy! Citizen's arrest! Citizen's arrest!" Came Gomer's voice as he bumped into Betty Jo, "Oh, pardon me ma'am," Gomer said as he removed his cap and gave Betty Jo a shy grin.

"Gomer, what is it!" Andy said with annoyance. Gomer had a knack of being disruptive sometimes, and at times it was irritating. Gomer was a very nice man and it wasn't like he was rude or didn't have manners. It was just sometimes he didn't have a whole lot of tact.

"Well..." he began with a slow drawl, "you see I was getting my hair trimmed by Floyd. Floyd's the barber in this town." He explained to Betty Jo. "Anyway, Ernest T. Bass was outside the hair salon, flirting and serenading ladies as they were coming out. Ernest T. Bass is the town trouble maker." He explained once again. "So I was saying, "Ernest T. Bass, you shouldn't be aggravating those women. You're gonna get a handbag swatted at your head... and shor enough, that's what happened... but he still wouldn't leave. Then I told him I was gonna tell the sheriff, and here I am."

"Ok, I'll go take care of it," Andy said calmly, "if you ladies will pardon me, I won't be long. I'm sure sorry about this."

"That's alright Andy. Just be careful around that Mr. Bass. I think he's crazy," Helen said, as she patted Andy's arm.

As Andy left the three of them there, Gomer, Helen, and Betty Jo stood there in silence. In this silence, Helen was able to observe her surroundings. She couldn't help but notice that Gomer was still standing there, his cap still in his hands, as he nervously shuffled his feet and stared at the ground. Betty Jo, pretended to be looking around, taking in her surroundings. However, Helen couldn't help but notice that every once in awhile, her niece would casually and non conspicuously glance in Gomer's direction. Perhaps it wouldn't be so hard after all for her to invite Gomer to dinner.

"Um Gomer, I would like you to meet my niece, Betty Jo Krump. She's here for a visit," Helen explained.

"Pleased to meet ya, ma'am. Welcome to Mayberry. I know you're gonna just love it. Near everybody loves being in Mayberry," Gomer rambled, as he offered his hand in a friendly gesture.

"Pleased to me you as well.. What was it? Gomer?" Betty Jo said, accepting the handshake.

"That's right. Gomer Pyle." Gomer grinned at her and Betty Jo began to blush. She felt stupid for doing so and only hoped that Gomer hadn't noticed.

 _Friendly fella... and kind of cute, really._

"Um Gomer," Helen broke in, "would you care to join Andy and I and Betty Jo for supper tonight? I'm making a meatloaf. You like that, right?"

"Sounds right tasty, Miss Krump. I'd love to come to dinner."

Just as Gomer accepted the invitation to dinner, Andy rounded the corner. "Ernest T. Bass ain't gonna be botherin' those ladies anymore. I told him if he didn't leave immediately, I was gonna run him in."

"Thank goodness that's taken care of," Helen said.

"Hey Gomer, I was wonderin' if you'd like to join Helen and I for supper tonight," Andy offered.

"Oh, Miss Krump already invited me," Gomer replied. Andy gave Helen a surprised look. Helen's reply was a smile of pure satisfaction.

"Well, I guess I'll see ya tonight. Pick you up around a quarter till seven?'

"Shor' , sounds fine to me. Well, I have to be going. I need to get back to the fillin' station so Wally can go home for lunch. Nice to meet you again, Miss Krump," Gomer said, referring to Betty Jo.

"You too."

As Andy, Helen, and Betty Jo went in one direction, Gomer went in the other. Andy, Helen, and Betty Jo hadn't noticed, but Gomer had stopped for just a moment, taking in a curious glance of the gal he had just been introduced to.


	3. Chapter 3

Gomer looked in his bathroom mirror as he carefully combed back the hair he had just applied Brill cream to. Setting the comb down, he smiled at his reflection.

"Not bad, not bad at all," he told his reflection, as he straightened his tie. Andy would be there soon to take them over to Helen's house for dinner. As Gomer straightened his jacket, he couldn't help but wonder why he had received the sudden invitation to dinner? Also, why had Andy and Helen both invited him? Maybe Helen was just being neighborly. Perhaps it was a celebration to welcome her niece into town. Gomer began to wonder who else would be there. Barney and Thelma Lou perhaps? Aunt Bea? Cousin Goober? Well, neither Andy or Helen had said it was a party. Gomer sure hoped it would be though. The thought of being around Helen's niece made him a little nervous. She seemed like she was around his age, so naturally he would be expected to carry on conversation with her while Andy and Helen talked about their own things.

Gomer sure thought Betty Jo was about the prettiest girl he'd ever seen... and Mayberry had plenty of pretty girls (not that Gomer knew any of them as more than just an acquaintance). She had Miss Krump's smile, and had the same dainty nose. She had sparkling blue eyes and shiny shoulder length brunette hair... not that Gomer had been studying her all that closely. Well, perhaps he had.

Gomer's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the telephone. Perhaps it was Andy to say he would be on his way.

"Pyle residence, Gomer Pyle speaking... oh hey cousin Goober... no, I ain't got time to talk. I'm going to dinner... What? Oh just over to Miss Krump's house... yeah, yeah, her and Andy and me and Miss Krump's niece Betty Jo... yeah that probably was the pretty girl you saw having lunch with Miss Krump and the sheriff... she is a purty thing, ain't she?"

By this point, Gomer heard a knock on the door, knowing it was Andy. "Well, Andy's here. I gotta go. Talk to you soon. Bye."

As Gomer opened the door, there stood Andy in a similar looking suit from his and he had a big grin on his face.

"Well my, don't you look fine," he told Gomer.

"Well, my ma always used to tell me that I should dress nice if I get invited somewhere."

"You ready to go?"

"Shor' enough am." Gomer said, then paused for a moment. "Hey Andy, why do you suppose Miss Krump invited me over tonight just out of the blue like that?"

"Well, remember last month when she was a little short and you talked Wally into changing her tire for nothing?"

"Yeah."

"Well, she still appreciates it. She's been meaning to ask you over for some time, but she's been busy grading papers and all. Well, it's Summer break now and she's got the time. Also, Helen has a lot of people to introduce Betty Jo to. She though you might like to get acquainted with her,... since you're so good at describing everyone's personality."

"Well, I do know a lot of people with working at the filling station and all. Almost everybody has to stop by there sooner or later."

Andy breathed a sigh of relief. Gomer bought it, and even after Andy came "that close" to blowing his and Helen's story.

...

Betty Jo opened the oven door as she lifted the meatloaf out. Carefully placing it on the counter top, she then turned her attention to the dining room table as she carried her aunt Helen's fine China out.

As she set the table, her mind wandered to the curious young man who had bumped into her at the bus station. He talked like a backwoods bumpkin, but he came off as charming and sweet. His dimpled smile had made her blush, as just the thought of it was causing her to do now. What a funny name he had... Gomer. She smiled as she thought about that for a moment.

Her aunt Helen came downstairs... refreshed and wearing her Sunday best. She immediately went to the kitchen and emerged again donning an apron as she began to set food on the table.

"Aunt Helen?" Betty Jo asked. "What kind of gentlemen are sheriff Taylor and Gomer? I mean, what I saw today was a outgoing, confident, and very decent human being in the sheriff... and Gomer, well, I kind of got the idea that he was warm, easy to talk to... yet, sort of shy and backwards."

Helen gave a chuckle as she answered her niece's question. "In Mayberry, most of the time, what you see is what you get. What you said was pretty much Andy and Gomer in a nutshell."

Helen pondered her niece's question. It sure seemed like Gomer had already made an impression on the young woman. Things were working out splendidly so far in Helen's eyes. Now only of Gomer didn't clam up or say something foolish to blow it all. After all, all he had to do was invite her to one dance... spent one evening with her so Betty Jo wouldn't feel like a third wheel.

Helen's thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of a knock on the door. "Well, hello Andy and Gomer. Won't you come in and have a seat? Dinner is nearly ready." After Betty Jo had taken both gentlemen's hats, she retreated to the kitchen to get some coffee.

"So glad you could join us, Gomer."

"I was glad to come, Miss Krump. Thank you for inviting me. Don't you fret none though. You didn't owe me anything for the free tire change. I was glad to help ya out."

Betty Jo soon returned with a silver platter that contained coffee cups, saucers, spoons, cream, sugar, and of course... a coffee pot. She set it down on the end table and immediately began to pour. Andy and Helen thanked her with verbally and with a hearty smile. Gomer just said, "thank ya" very quietly, as looked down at the cup and saucer in his lap. Betty Jo wasn't sure, but she could have sworn that his cheeks were the slightest shade of red. Betty Jo repressed her smile as she offered him cream and sugar. Bashfully, he nodded and quietly thanked her again.

The four sat in silence for a few moments. Helen was getting nervous and Andy was fearing the worst as he remembered Barney's words. _It's gonna be a disaster!_

"So, Gomer," Helen began, "how have things been at the filling station?"

"Fine, just fine," he said, then took a big gulp of coffee.

"Are you a mechanic?" Betty Jo asked. This time, Gomer's head shot up. He smiled at her as he spoke.

"Oh shoot no! Wally's the mechanic, and sometimes my cousin Goober helps him out when he's extra busy. You'd love Goober... he's a real hoot, ain't he Andy?" Andy just smiled and nodded in Gomer's direction. He was relieved that Betty Jo had found a way to break the ice. Gomer continued as everyone listened. "I mostly will pump your gas, air your tires, wash your winders, and I've even learned how to top off a radiator. Sometimes, Wally even lets me run the cash register." Gomer grinned ear to ear, proud of what he did and treating his position as if it were the most honorable job in the world.

"Sounds like very interesting work," Betty Jo said sincerely, giving him a warm smile. "I sit behind a typewriter all day for an accountant in Raleigh. That's all I do is type and answer phones."

"That sounds like a great job. You must be very good at it. That typing stuff ain't easy. I had an aunt who had a typewriter and I tried to use it. I had to use one finger at a time. It shor' is a wonder how anyone can get their fingers to move so fast," Gomer said. So, the shyness Gomer felt was beginning to melt away as he and Betty Jo started a conversation about their careers. As they moved on to dinner, both noticed that they liked to mix their peas with their mashed potatoes and they laughed about it. As dessert was brought out, they both choose ice cream over whipped cream.

"It's like getting two desserts, ain't so?" Gomer replied.

...

After Andy and Gomer bid the two ladies good night, they began their journey back to Gomer's place. As Andy turned the corner, he cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Well, that was a nice time, wasn't it?"

"Yep, it shor' enough was. Supper was right tasty."

"What did you think of Betty Jo?" Andy asked, eyeing Gomer with one eye and keeping the other on the road. Gomere swallowed hard. He had found Betty Jo very easy to talk to... and deep down, he thought just maybe he kind of liked her.

"Oh, she's alright. She's a nice girl... a real nice girl." Andy smiled with satisfaction. This was just the answer he was looking for.

"Hey Gomer, say, are you taking anybody to the town dance Saturday?"

"Well yeah."

"Who?"

"Well, Goober and me was gonna ride together." Andy suppressed a chuckle.

"That's not what I mean, Gomer. You know, like a date."

"No."

"Betty Jo doesn't have anyone to go with. Now don't you think it would be right neighborly if you was to ask her to go with you?"

"Oh Andy... I don't know. I can't, I just can't," Gomer said in a panic. The thought of taking a girl, especially one as pretty as Betty Jo, on a date terrified him.

"Why not? It seemed like the two of you hit it off real good. All you would have to do is dance and talk. You can do that, can't you?"

"Well, I guess so... but I'm not sure."

"It wouldn't be very nice to let her go by herself would it?"

"I guess not."

"So, how about it then?"

"Alright, I'll do it." Gomer sighed as he sat back in his seat. He wondered how in the world he got himself into these messes.


	4. Chapter 4

Gomer steadied his nerves as he picked up the receiver of the phone in Wally's office. Gomer still had a few minutes left on his lunch break, so he decided that now was as good a time as any to invite Betty Jo to that dance. He still felt nervous and self-conscience about it, but as Andy had said it would have not been very neighborly of him not to ask her to go. After all, no one wanted to be the stand out, the wall flower, the fifth wheel... it was a position that Gomer was rather familiar with himself. Of course, he and his cousin Goober did many things together, but it wasn't the same as having a girl going with you.

Gomer took a deep breath as he dialed for the operator, reasoning that he had nothing to be afraid of. He and Betty Jo had gotten along great the night before. Not only that, they wouldn't be alone. Andy and Helen would be right there, since Gomer had planned on riding to the dance with Andy. Gomer waited patiently while the phone rang a few times. Finally, he heard a voice on the other end.

"Hey Sarah, this here is Gomer. Can you give me Miss Krump please? Ok. Thank you kindly." Gomer waited through a few more rings until he heard Helen's voice.

"Krump residence."

"Oh hey Miss Krump, how are you today?"

"I'm fine, and you?"

"Oh I'm jest fine... jest fine. May I speak to Betty Jo please?" Helen smiled at Gomer's request. So Andy had been able to convince Gomer to ask her niece out. She hadn't had the chance to talk to Andy this morning. He and Barney had to travel up to the hills to settle a land dispute with Brisco Darling and one of his neighbors.

"One moment." Gomer waited patiently as he waited for Betty Jo to come to the phone. He tried his best not to get nervous. All he had to do was ask if he could accompany her to the dance... that's all there was to it. That shouldn't be to difficult.

"Hello?" The soft voice came from the other end. The sound of Betty Jo's voice had caught Gomer off guard. He stuttered a bit as he began.

"H-H-Hi Betty Jo," he finally uttered, "how ya doing?"

"Oh Gomer, I'm just fine. It's nice to hear from you again. Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?" It was now or never. Gomer thought it best he just spit out his intentions before he lost his nerve.

"Would you go to a dance with me?" He blurted. He felt stupid. He hadn't intented on being that abrupt.

"Oh Gomer, I'd love to," Betty Jo said with excitement in her voice.

"You would?" Gomer asked with shock.

"Why yes! That's sounds like lots of fun. You know, you're the only other person I've met since I've arrived in Mayberry... well, Miss Taylor and Miss Clara stopped by this morning on behalf of the Welcome Committee. Sheriff Taylor's aunt is really nice. Anyway, it will give me a chance to meet other people, and give us a chance to get better acquainted."

This made Gomer smile. So she wanted to spend more time with him. No girl in Mayberry had ever been interested in spending any time with him. All he mostly got was a simple "hello Gomer" and "how are you today?" or even "could you ask Wally why my car is making this funny noise?". Of course, Gomer wasn't exactly comfortable with entertaining ladies. Even now, he was scared to death for tomorrow night to come. He liked Betty Jo and certainly didn't want to say something stupid that might disinterest her. Perhaps she would see cousin Goober and prefer him. Goober was older, more suave, and better looking than Gomer was... or that's what Gomer had always thought anyway.

"Gomer? Hello?"

"Sorry Betty Jo. I was jest thinking about something. How about Andy and I pick you and Miss Krump up about five-thirty. Andy says he made reservations at a real nice restaurant over in Mount Pilot."

"Sounds terrific. I'll see you then. Bye Gomer," Betty Jo said as she hung up the receiver."

"Bye," Gomer said just before she hung up. He couldn't believe it. He, Gomer Pyle, had an honest to goodness date. He was brought back to reality as the sound of a little bell rang in Wally's office. It was a signal that there was a customer needing gas, air, water... or perhaps all three. He arose from the top of Wally's desk, where he had been sitting, and headed outside to the pumps. He had to refocus on his work for now. Later on, he could worry about tomorrow and how he would find a way to impress Betty Jo.

...

Saturday afternoon, Betty Jo stood looking in the bathroom mirror as she applied her make-up. She took her time, even though she knew that Gomer and Andy would be there soon. In her eyes, being a little bit fashionably late was a good thing. She didn't want anyone to think that she was overly anxious about this evening. From upstairs, she could hear the door bell ring. She also heard her aunt telling the guys to come in. She stood and examined herself in the mirror. She looked quite fetching in her opinion. She carefully studied her bouffant, making sure no hairs had strayed out of place. She added a bit more Aqua Net then moved on, checking her teeth to make sure nothing was stuck there. Her pearls were securely fastened, and her dress was void of wrinkles. She sighed as she whispered to herself, "here goes nothing".

As she made her way down the stairs, she flashed a smile at the two gentlemen who were standing there. Her cheeks flushed, realizing she must have caught Gomer's eye as his smile widened and his eyes sparkled. He stood there, grasping a bouquet of daisies that were obviously for her. She felt a few butterflies in her stomach. She wasn't sure what to expect. Gomer intrigued her... but that was the frightening thing. What if the evening went on and she found she didn't like him at all? What if her first impression of him had been completely off the mark? Gomer had been bashful, but he had also been funny. What he didn't seem to have in book smarts, he seemed to make up for in common sense and manners. Besides, that smile was absolutely adorable.

"Um... Betty Jo... you look mighty purty... if you don't mind me saying so," Gomer said shyly, almost in a whisper.

"Of course I don't mind, and thank you. You look very nice yourself," Betty Jo replied. Gomer didn't say thank you though. He just smiled and nodded his head as heat rose to his cheeks.

"These are for you. I hope you like daises. The flower shop had roses, but cousin Goober said it might be too forward to buy you roses... being that I don't know you very well and everything."

"Gomer, I love daisies. Thank you," she said as she sniffed the flowers.

"Your welcome," he replied. He fiddled with his tie and shifted from foot to foot as Betty Jo went to put her flowers in a vase. Upon her return, he felt at ease again... knowing that the next thing to happen would be for Andy to suggest that they be on their way before they were late for their dinner reservations.

"Well, I don't about you all, but I'm getting huuuuungry!" Andy said. "Shall we before our reservation expires?"

"Of course Andy, " Helen had said as she held on to the arm that Andy had offered her. Gomer noticed this and did likewise. In fact, he had been watching Andy like a hawk since they arrived at Helen's. He desperately depended on Andy to be his model of how to act around a lady. However, once they got to the dance, Gomer would be on his own somewhat. He was going to have to fly solo. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to calm the butterflies in his stomach as he led Betty Jo outside and opened the backseat car door for her.

...

Dinner had went very well indeed. The restaurant was quaint and cozy and the two coupled had been seated at a table near a picture window. Gomer had found plenty to talk about, whether it had been about the congenial service, the great food, the decor, or the music. Betty Jo hung on his every word, jumping to make comments of her own. From time to time, Andy and Helen would smile at each other as they watched the younger couple getting along like two peas in a pod. They liked each other, that was quite obvious. However, the conversation had remained general and platonic... which pleased Helen. It wasn't that she would have had anything against her niece being romantically involved with Gomer, for he was a very nice fellow. It had more to do with the fact that Betty Jo would only be there for two weeks. She didn't want to see her, or Gomer, getting their heart broken. She wasn't sure if Gomer could even handle a romantic relationship. He was so simple, so uncomplicated. He was Gomer. What you saw was what you got... than man didn't know the meaning of ulterior motives. He assumed the best of everybody and expected that everyone else felt that same way. What would happen if he fell in love with Betty Jo and she didn't reciprocate? Or, what would happen when it came time for her to go home? Gomer would have to learn the hard way that life wasn't as care free as he assumed. _Poor Gomer._ She thought.

...

The dance had been underway for about an hour, and in that time Gomer had gotten Betty Jo several glasses of punch. Barney had given Gomer the bright idea that it was his job to fetch refreshments for Betty Jo every little bit. He had also tried to teach Gomer some sweet talk to share with Betty Jo, until Andy had cut him off. There was no need for an already nervous Gomer to be repeating words that Betty Jo might not even welcome. Besides that, Gomer had blushed and looked uncomfortable as Barney tried to train him to be a Cassanova.

Andy felt sorry for Gomer. He had done so well at the restaurant, but Andy realized that the dance was a much different environment. In order to dance with Betty Jo, he would naturally have to get closer to her. The thought of it had obviously made Gomer nervous. They had danced a few dances together, but Gomer said little and made little eye contact. It had resorted to Gomer bringing Betty Jo one cup of punch after another and asking if she wanted to watch the other couples dance. He had asked her several times if she was enjoying herself, or if she was cold, or if she needed to rest... but they had been done in an awkward manner.

Although, Betty Jo had been very kind to Gomer, even in his shyness... which Andy was very grateful for. She seemed to like him for his shyness and humbleness. Things didn't stay that way however. For just as Andy had been thinking this, the band had begun to play a polka. Everyone grabbed their dance partner... this included Helen yanking him by the arm. As Andy twirled across the dance floor with Helen, he noticed that Gomer and Betty Jo were doing the polka as well. Both were smiling and laughing as Betty Jo squealed with delight from the quick dance moves. Once the dance was over, everyone applauded the band and another slow song began.

As Betty Jo went back into Gomer's arms, she giggled as she fought to catch her breath.

"Gomer, that was so much fun! I didn't know you were such a good dancer," she replied.

"Shucks, I ain't no good dancer. Ain't nothing to doing the polka," he said with a smile. "You're a real fine dancer yourself." He said this as he looked down at his feet to make sure he wouldn't step on Betty Jo's toes.

"Gomer, won't you look at me?" Betty Jo asked. However, it had been more like a request. Gomer was afraid to look up. Looking into her eyes made him nervous. She was so pretty... much too pretty to be seen with him. She was much smarter too. However, he honored her request and grinned at her.

"That's better," she said, "you have nice eyes, Gomer."

"You do too, Betty Jo."


	5. Chapter 5

Betty Jo woke up early the next morning. As the sun came over the horizon, the sunlight spilled into her window, causing her to stir. The sound of a Robin singing on a branch just outside was enough to bring her to alertness. As she sat up and stretched, she recalled last night's dance and how much fun she'd had. After she and Gomer had danced the Polka and both had broken into joyful laughter, the whole evening had went much better. Gomer had been more relaxed... even had been so bold as to say that he liked her eyes. Betty Jo blushed as she thought about this.

They had spent the rest of the evening dancing and talking... mostly Gomer telling her about everything and everyone in his hometown. He sure did love Mayberry. He had introduced her to his cousin Goober... who was also quite charming, and most likely the family comedian. At the end of the night, she hadn't received a good night kiss. What she had received was a very warm, although very quick, hug from him as he thanked her for attending the dance with him. Shyly, he had said that he hoped to see her again in church the next morning... also mentioning on the side that there was a picnic afterwards. Was this his awkward way of him asking her out again? She wasn't quite sure, but she did know that if her aunt Helen and sheriff Andy were attending, then more than likely she would be there as well.

She threw the covers off and jumped out of bed, in order to get ready for her day. She quietly tiptoed into the bathroom with a towel, scrub brush, and home made soap. She gently shut the door and turned on the water to the shower. The last thing she wanted to do was wake her aunt. Little did Betty Jo know, but she was already awake.

...

Helen lay in her bed, thinking about last night's dance. Never in a million years had she expected Betty Jo to react to Gomer the way she had. Not that she hadn't wanted them to get along. She was pleased to see that they were having a good time together. She just never expected Betty Jo to be smitten with him... which after what she had said to her last night, she was afraid that is exactly what had happened. She recalled the scene in her mind, which had taken place about an hour before the dance was to end. She had been talking with Thelma Lou, as she witnessed Betty Jo and Gomer slowly swaying to another song. Gomer, periodically shifted his eyes to his feet. Betty Jo, on the other hand, had her eyes locked on Gomer. She'd had a far away, dreamy look on her face that Helen just couldn't mistake for anything else. After the song had ended and everyone had applauded the band, Gomer made his way to the punch bowl to get another drink for Betty Jo and himself. This time, it wasn't out of nervousness or just something to keep himself busy. With the amount of dancing they had been doing, Betty Jo had been honestly thirsty this time.

While, Gomer had been getting the punch, Betty Jo had made her way over to where Helen and Thelma Lou were.

"Betty Jo, are you having a good time my dear?" Helen had asked.

"Yes auntie, I'm having the best time... and who might this be?" She had asked in reference to Thelma Lou.

"This is my best friend, Thelma Lou. Thelma Lou, this is my niece, Betty Jo," the two women shook hands and smiled at each other.

"I'm very pleased to meet you," Betty Jo had said.

"You as well."

"So, I take it you and Gomer are getting along?" Helen had inquired. Betty Jo clasped her hands together, looked back at Gomer, smiled, then answered her aunt.

"Oh Aunt Helen," she had gushed, "I think Gomer is the nicest, sweetest fella I've ever met. He so kind and genuine!" Before she spoke again, her voice choked as she brought a hand up to her chest. "I like him. I really, truly like him." She had said before bidding her aunt and her friend adieu.

"Wow," Thelma Lou had exclaimed, "I think your niece is really impressed with our young Mr. Pyle."

"I know," Helen had said, "I wasn't quite expecting that reaction. I just hope neither one of them gets hurt."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Betty Jo is only here for two weeks."

"Oh... I see," Thelma Lou had said, then stood there in awkwardness, "well, you never know. Long distance relationships can work. Or, they will both be mature enough to end things on a positive note."

"Perhaps you're right... but I can't help worrying about my niece. She's the only niece I have, and the closest thing I have to a daughter," Helen had said, as she had watched Betty Jo in the corner of the room, laughing at one of Gomer's jokes.

As Helen heard the sound of running water coming from the shower in the bathroom next door, she decided to get up herself and fix a little bit of breakfast before they headed out for Sunday service.

...

Helen and Betty Jo slipped into service just in the nick of time. As the minister took the pulpit, Helen and Betty Jo quietly slid into a pew near the back of the little church. Obviously, they hadn't been quiet enough. For in that moment, Gomer (who was just a few pews ahead of them) had turned his head to greet Betty Jo and her aunt with a bright, toothy grin. Betty Jo blushed and smiled back. He sure was sweet.

"Now, my brothers and sisters," the minister began, "before we read the scriptures and I start my sermon, I have been told that one of our members has a song he'd like to favor us with. Brother Gomer Pyle, if you would." Gomer rose from his seat as the minister motioned him forward.

"Gomer will be sharing Nearer My God, To Thee. Go on ahead, Gomer," the minister said. As Gomer nodded, Andy Taylor left his seat too. He came forward, bringing his guitar along with him. Gomer looked out at the crowd and gave a hard swallow. His eyes scanned the congregation out in front of him. After taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he nodded to Andy to begin the intro.

As Gomer began to sing, Betty Jo's ears perked up. He sounded nothing like the Gomer who had been speaking to her last night. His nasally Southern drawl had been replaced by a rich baritone voice that rang out through the little church. He didn't miss a note, didn't miss one single word. Every bit of it was clear and strong, and Betty Jo had wondered if he had been temporarily possessed by an opera singer.

She noticed as she was sitting on the edge of her seat, her ears finely tuned to the song, that everyone else was sitting back relaxed and smiling. Obviously, everyone else was aware of Gomer's talent. Why was he in little old Mayberry when he could have been at the Metropolitan Opera or Carnegie Hall? It was because Gomer so loved Mayberry, that's why. Gomer loved his small town and simple life... a life that included a service job he loved, a crazy cousin to bond with, and many friends of whom would do anything to help anyone. This was what made Gomer so unique to Betty Jo. He was real, and geunine.

When the song had ended, Gomer blushed a bit and slipped back into his pew. As all heads were bowed will the minister led everyone in prayer, Gomer looked up and turned his head to look at Betty Jo. Her head was bowed as well, her pretty blue eyes closed. All he could really make out was the top of her hat. The little bit of hair he could see was draped over her shoulders in cascading brunette curls. Her gloved hands were folded and sitting neatly on her lap. He inwardly sighed as he turned back around and bowed his own head as the prayer was being finished.

...

Once the services were over, every headed over to the lake for a grand picnic. While some of the men gathered, throwing their lines in the water, the children were on the other side, splashing around in the shallow end of the water. Though, some of the children, like Opie... were caught up in a game of Tag. The mother's watched on in pride as they chatted with each other while unpacking their picnic baskets. Helen watched on as Goober, Gomer, and Betty Jo were playing Hide and Seek with the children. Betty Jo squealed with delight as Gomer caught up to her, tagging her before she could reach home base.

"Yar it! Yar it!" He exclaimed.

"Yes Gomer, you caught me fair and square," she giggled. She then counted to ten, allowing everyone time to spread out. The children were much faster than she realized. So instead, she focused on chasing Gomer. He was quite fast himself. Yet, she was able to catch up to him. As the leaned out to tag him though, she stumbled over a rock and fell to the ground. Grabbing Gomer's hand on the fall, he went down right along with her.

Gomer sat up immediately and began to ask Betty Jo if she was alright.

"I"m fine. My ankle just hurts," she said, grasping her right ankle.

"Golly, I hope it ain't sprang or nuthin'."

"Here, help me up." Gomer granted her request as he gently pulled her up, placing an arm around her waist... allowing her to lean on his frame. She hobbled a few feet before she was able to plant her foot firmly on the ground.

"Thank you, Gomer," she said as she kissed him on his cheek. Gomer blushed, followed by a smile.

"Well gaaaawleey!" He drawled. He had never been kissed before. Betty Jo placed a hand over her mouth to try and stifle her giggle. The sound of it only made Gomer smile more.

"You shor are extra pretty when you laugh."

"Gomer, that's very sweet."

"Well, ya are. I never say nuthin' I don't mean."

This earned Gomer a kiss on his other cheek. To this, Gomer's reply was "Shazam!"


End file.
